Everything Has Changed
by JoMoPinkySwear
Summary: Story picked up from 4x16. Crossing over 'The Originals'. A little one night stand shouldn't be a hurdle between them when their feelings for each other are worth of eternity. It's about time for Caroline to acknowledge her feelings for him and give in before it becomes too late and he leaves Mystic Falls. But will she let him go away or run after him and claim what is hers?
1. One Step Closer

**I was so upset about Klayley sex that I put it in my version. I love Klaus (and Joseph Morgan too, I have to add) so much and Klaroline is my OTP. So I tried myself reasoning that Klaus was having sex with Hayley but he actually imagined Caroline during the whole time. This chapter has Hayley but if you guys encourage me on further writing, I promise I'll turn this into a major Klaroline fanfic. I have NO INTENTION on writing any other ship with Klaus.**

**This story picks up from episode 4x16 but from the next, it will loosely follow the TVseries. Review me guys, I so much appreciate people criticizing my works... I will write more only if you TELL me to.**

**Pardon me for mistakes in grammar. I dont speak English as the first language.**

* * *

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

Klaus gave Hayley a sarcastic laugh, amazed by the idea she has about if he kills Tyler, Caroline will hate him; as if she loves him now. He already knew, kill Tyler or let him live, Caroline will never be Klaus'. She'll never take the chance, as he expected her too. How funny that this fragile, tiny wolf was stating him about this obvious outcome, as if he needed any reassurance of it.

He gave Hayley a mocking look, sighed and turned his back, moving away.

"Do you wanna know why I like that painting?" Hayley asked him from the back.

Okay! So Klaus had enough. He's drunk and he spent his whole day feeding and sheltering this God awful back-stabber bitch, persuading her to spill some beans about Katerina, but this stubbornly daring girl was playing with him the whole time, not sharing the information he needed, though she promised him she will. Moreover her need to be protected is also over as Damon killed that vampire who wanted to kill her for Katerina. He helped her through and through today. But all she did was insulting him, mocking his paintings, his haunted childhood, his feelings for Caroline… He was not gonna let her get on his nerves anymore.

"Well, perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul," bitter sarcasm flowing from his each word.

Didn't Klaus just share his inner-self with her? He told her before why he liked painting, as it lets him to control things. He subconsciously told her something he never shared with anyone else, not even his family, not even Caroline. He regretted that but there's no way he can take back those words which were already out. One little mistake. Klaus needs to be careful from now on. He can't just keep blabbing on his guts to anybody just because someone pressed the 'Caroline-trigger' of him.

He watched Hayley moving a step forward, biting her lower lip, "I saw how twisted it really is," she stated.

Misery washed over Klaus' mocking face. As if someone x-rayed him and actually looked into his soul. He didn't actually mean it when he told her that she saw the scars of his soul.

Hayley bit her lips again, "… and maybe I can relate."

For the first time since he knew this girl, this wolf, he thought this girl understands him. There was only another time when he felt like this, not too many days ago, Caroline gave him some sort of hope that she knows him, the real him. But later he found out that she was just hallucinating out of the werewolf bite, his bite.

But right now, there's no obligation, no reason for this girl to say him this. Klaus realized this girl didn't actually looked into him, she looked into herself and she found someone similar to him. Twisted, agonized in and deprived of love, abandoned by parents. He saw that she is so ridiculously in love with someone she can't have, just like him. And he knows how terrible that feelings is, watching your beloved hating you.

Klaus walked towards her "So what's it gonna be?" he asked her, lessening the distance between them, "going…?" his voice thick, a lump in his throat, "or staying?" a tiny bead welled in his eye. He couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried.

He didn't exactly want her to stay. But this girl just dug his graved pain. All his existence, he didn't wanna be alone. He wanted love, acceptance. Regardless of he didn't get those all of the time, but right now, it felt like she is giving him those. She accepted him, his love and devotion for his family, his 'light of the darkness'. Not because she has any feelings for him, it's because she is also like him. They are the prisoner of the same island. But if this girl leaves now, she will be leaving a broken Klaus, shattered in his twitching pain. If she leaves now, he's gonna get into his monster-self again. He'll demolish the whole Mystic Falls to satiate his grieves.

Hayley brought her face close to Klaus'. She whispered slowly in his ear, "You like to be in control, you told me."

Her words gave Klaus a vibrant in his body. He looked her in the eye. Something was changing. Something was moving in front of his eyes. Her face was changing; somehow she was looking pretty… prettier. Her brown eyes were changing into honey. She was becoming fairer toned by skin. The biggest change was her hair. It was becoming a little curly and the brown of them is fading… fading… fading to gold… they became gold… pale golden hair…

Klaus caressed this new girl's cheek, to make sure this is real. This is not the same girl he was talking few moments ago. But this is also not a face he doesn't recognize. He can recognize this face in the darkest of the times; identify this face among the billions. Give him another thousand years and he will still remember this face. Caroline bit her lips as his hands brushed her cheekbone. She eyed him intently, inviting him.

Klaus tried to smile that she's here, with him. But as she appeared, she brought all those moments with her when she rejected him, plainly. When she insulted him, his emotions. When she kept on saying that she loves that petty Lockwood boy only. Now she came? Now since that boy is gone, she came to him? He wanted her but he is her second choice?

He was angry. He loved her, he wanted her and she came. But Klaus never forgets, nor does he forgive. She came to him and he will accept her, but he will also not let go of those moments she turned him down.

Klaus looked down on her shoulder, suddenly grabbed her hands with force and gritted his teeth, making her jump. She was shocked first, but then she understood his intentions. She smiled as his face came down to hers, nose touching.

This smile made Klaus more confident, if he wasn't that much before. He left her shoulders, grabbing her back with both of the hands this time, pushing her into him so that her lips connects with his in the process.

The moment their lips connected, electricity flew down to his whole body. He became restless; he forcefully kept moving his lips on her, as if trying to get the whole of it at once. Caroline put her hands on the side of his head, then his cheek, trying to stable herself under his arms as she kissed him back, letting him take the whole essence of her lips.

Klaus didn't remember when was the last time he shared this moment of intimacy with someone he loves. A thousand years? His hunger for her craved more. He was a thirsty sailor traveling in the desert for a really long time. This kiss was like a drop of water in his mouth.

As she kissed him back, he felt that there's no love. She didn't love him, not yet, of course. This made him angrier. He'll get what he wanted, now at least. He'll make her forget everyone else. He'll make her realize that she is his.

Klaus resolved this as he pulled tried to pulled her clothes off…

* * *

**So what you think? should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish and I'll make sure you'll forget about the Klayley sex and will be imagining that as Klaroline sex after the next chapter... ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	2. Undisclosed Desire

**I am dumbstruck by the great response I got from you guys. You're definitely true Klaroline shippers and so upset about what happened. You made me write the next chapter faster than I thought. So here it is. :)**

**As I was writing, I found it hard to keep my anger/ frustration out of the fact that I am actually writing about Klayley, not Klaroline. I had to write and rewrite it again and again, so that my anger doesn't show and I can behave like a diplomatic writer. I dont know how much I succeeded and if I fulfilled my promise to you that I'll make you forget that these happened between Klayley, or not. There's only one way to know this. REVIEW guys. ;) I love your comments on my work. I'll love it more if you let me know how good or bad I did with this scene. But to review, you need to know what I wrote, right? So here it is. Grammatical mistakes are unintentional, pardon me for that, whatsoever.**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desire**

Caroline volunteered Klaus at stripping out, never leaving his lips. She pulled out his grey t-shirt over his head and threw it. She grabbed his face again, making out with him. Klaus kept on slamming his lips on hers like he could eat her up altogether. Her touch on his bare skin felt like water drop in the over-heated pan. There was too much sensation, too much aggression. Why can't she love him back? Why this closeness doesn't feel like love-making? He became frustrated. And like every other time, frustration took the best part of him.

With his super-hybrid-speed, Klaus grabbed Caroline's hips and put her up, cradling her, he settled her onto his art-table. She took the moment of their unattached lips using to pull her clothes off. He looked into her body, he knows how beautiful her skin is, he saw this earlier, though from a different set of eyes, but feelings are still the same. He knew how appealing she looks in the bra only. Appreciating her angelic beauty, he started kissing her neck and shoulders, making her sigh. The venom on his fangs are boiling, he's salivating with passion. It's like a thousand years old monster has just raised. He sucked every corner of her shoulder. His manhood got harder with every single taste of her skin and every sound she makes. He realized he is getting out of control. But that won't happen, _he_ is in control. _He _will take charge of him.

He put his right hand in her chest and slammed her down on the table with great pressure. Any normal human would get hurt by it but she's supernatural, she found passion in it. His big palm rested a while in between her breasts then traced down her stomach and abdomen. She moaned in anticipation, breathing heavily.

He gritted his teeth again at her reaction. Suddenly he climbed up to her on the table, hovering. He looked at her body again. Too much, he's been holding on all these burning passions since the day he went to her place, curing her from death. Today he'll show her all the facet of his emotions; love, hate, lust.

Examining her body with his lustful eyes, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He jumped down on her shoulder again, his previously owned area. Kissing her through and through. His touch tickled her with pleasure and her hands started pushing him off subconsciously for that. So he pinned her hands with his above their head, intertwining their fingers together. He kept on nipping her whole body, her chest, her breasts, and her stomach.

He freed his right hand from hers then, bringing it down to her left breast. He squeezed it passionately and Caroline let out a groan. He enjoyed the sound of hers. He felt the urgency of stripping her completely. He slid his hand on her back and unhooked the bra and she put if off of her, freeing her two big, pink lumps of flesh. The sight of her glorious nude body made him hungrier. He pulled off her pants and the underwear together in one harsh try. Now she is completely naked in front of him. His manhood twitched as it wanted the taste of her inside.

Hastily, he pulled her up a little, making her balance on her elbows. Caroline tried to unzip his pants too but he slapped her hand out of it. HE is in charge. HE is angry. He won't let her having any pleasure of doing anything, pleasure is all _his. _Tonight he'll do the work, he'll control her.

He kept on touching each part of her body and nipping them. His anger slowly wearing out with her each moan at his touch and he found himself not caring about the fact that this didn't feel like love making, that she didn't love him. He caught himself believing that he didn't care as long as she's in his possession. He came down to her breasts again and sucked her each nipple. Ahh! She tasted heavenly. He always knew how ravishing she is. But tonight he could taste her. Klaus always won everything he wanted over the millennium. Tonight he won one more thing. He won his undisclosed desire to make love to the girl he fancies.

He wanted to have her right then and then, as turned on he is. But he remembered her telling him how smart she is to be seduced by him. So he thought of fore-playing a little while. He will seduce her more and will keep on doing it until she begs for him to be inside her. He licked her one breast and kept squeezing the other one. The moans came out of Caroline's mouth encouraged him. Then his hand went to her behind. Her properly shaped butt was smooth under his hands. Her breathtaking beauty was becoming too much for him. His manhood was becoming impatient.

He decided to be done with seducing and get ready for the real game. This art table didn't have enough places to ravish her. Their togetherness needed more space. The artistic he is, this should be done in a proper way. He took her in his arms and hybrid-sped to his bedroom. He threw her in his bed and then set himself at her left side, still hovering her. His lips found her hers once again and they were moving against each other in synchronization. Then he came to her stomach, licking her belly with his tongue. He could keep on doing this the whole time if his manhood was being patient but one can control himself only a few times.

Klaus grabbed her gold hair from the back by his left hand and pulled her lips on his again, sucking out her sweetness. His right hand traced her whole body, from top to bottom. Then his hand found its way to the place between her thighs. Her clit was hot. He traced the area for a little time longer until he put his middle finger inside her core. Caroline gasped out from their kiss. But Klaus continued to kiss her and moving his finger inside her at the same time. He suddenly felt her core tightening around and he understood that she's close. He felt euphoric. He made the girl he loves cum by his hand.

When the orgasm came, the girl screamed his name aloud, for the first time since all this time. He started at the sound of his name in her voice. This wasn't the bird chirping voice that made his heart swell all the time. This wasn't _her _voice. This was, however, a throaty voice, like the person got cough.

Klaus looked at her face again. He searched the face of his dreams. He searched the subject of his thousands of drawings. He didn't found it, this time. This face wasn't hers. This is not her whom he was going to make love with. His heart skipped a bit or two as the realization sunk in him.

This face wasn't Caroline's.

* * *

**So here it is. The cat came out of the bag. Klaus realized his mistake.**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish and from there, it will follow an AU version. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	3. So I Say A Little Prayer

**Hello, my lovelies. Thanks for trusting me on making this mistake of Klaus slightly bearable. And I am sorry to those of my followers who still couldn't swallow the little intimacy of Klayley and my vain attempt to turn this into Klaroline. And those who are surprised that how the 'Big bad original hybrid' can have hallucination have their answer in the first chapter already. Klaus was drunk. And when he imagined Caroline, he was already tormented inside. Moreover, he is so confident about himself all the time that he can't not think that this might be a hallucination. That's how Klaus is in my eyes and also most likely in the show. Also since Klaus thought it's Caroline, it's whom he loves, he went through the oral and fingering. In my point, he wouldn't even have sex if he knew it was Hayley. So in this fanfic of mine, Klaus technically, didn't have sex. If you read carefully, he didn't slide off his pant yet. And those who are expecting heavy remorse from him, well, he'll have that, but remember, this is Klaus we're talking about. He makes the greatest sin looks justifiable on his eyes. He doesn't let guilt take the most of him, because guilt makes him suffer and we already know how he lashes out when he suffers. So let's wait for Caroline's reaction over this little one night stand, if she ever finds out. Enjoy! :)**

**The Klaus of my story will be the happiest in the thousand years if you REVIEW on him, guys. ;) He loves to know what you're thinking about his moves. He'll appreciate your comments even more than he appreciates Caroline's attraction towards him. And Klaus requests you to forgive the Author's grammatical errors as her English is not practiced natively. I know you won't have a heart to ignore his wish! ;)**

* * *

**So I Say A Little Prayer**

Maybe this was what is called the world turning upside down. It was like waking up from the most beautiful dream ever to the ugly, dark reality.

How could he do that? How could he not realize what he was doing? He was drunk, alright. But to what point that he deluded himself to this extreme? How could he do that to _her_? How could he be unfaithful to _her_? He cursed himself.

_Oh, never mind! This was not being unfaithful. He wasn't committed to her. He never was anything to her_, he thought again. _No promise broken, no harm done_.

But he was committed to himself. He promised himself that nobody was gonna take her place. It was hard for him to admit his feelings for her to himself even, but since he already confessed that, he vowed to cherish it, not to insult it.

_But why does it matter? She doesn't care about him. She doesn't give a dime about who he spends the night with._

But he cared, now. He wouldn't if it happened even a year ago. He had nothing to feel back then. But over the time, he had changed. She changed him. Some unknown emotions had resurfaced since she stepped into his eclipsed existence. She made him feel better about himself. When he wanted to know about her hopes and dreams, he actually wanted to reestablish his own hopes and dreams that were buried long.

Klaus kept on fighting a war with his inner-self for the rest of the night, strolling over the mansion. After the first shock of realization, he all but ripped Hayley's heart off out of anger. But he also knew that she wasn't the one to be blamed. She did nothing, he winced at that. He was the one who jumped at her. All her fault was she didn't stop him.

The next flow of anger was towards himself as he almost insulted Hayley to get out of Mikaelson Mansion. He cursed, crashed and smashed plenty furniture, shouted meaningless words, then sat in his study and reasoned every way possible to convince himself that whatever he did was nothing. This happened before. He had a little one night stands then and there. But everything was _before _he stepped into Sheriff Forbe's tiny house. **Everything Has Changed** since then. The ruthless Klaus was showing mercy, forgiveness, pity to people he didn't really care about. It's been a while since he killed just out of boredom. He spared the chance of killing the Salvatores, the witch, the newly turned vampire doppelganger and others because they were her friends. He has turned into a pathetic, lovesick person since his eyes met an unending source of light- Caroline.

But what did he get in return? His two brothers exorcised, him desiccated once and imprisoned again, sheer hatred from the person he loved most beside his family? Why should he feel guilty of something nobody cares that he did? Why should he remorse at all? Klaus was never the one to hold on to his guilt feelings. He will not do that this time too.

The sound of his phone ringing startled him out of his reverie. It flashed 'Rebekah'. Klaus made his face in chagrin. What does she want now?

"Bekah! I reckon you didn't call me up to give me the relayed version of your little investigation? Or you just called me to help you decide whom you love the most, Stefan or Matt?"

"Shut up, Nik! Don't be so overconfident about how much you know me. I need to inform you something."

"Oh, go ahead and spill it out. It's not like you'll stop if I tell you that I am not interested." Klaus mocked bitterly.

"I am going after Damon".

"Oh, I thought your love for Stefan will last longer than that. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised."

"You arse! Why did I bother inform you? I am going to follow Damon and Elena. They checked out of Mystic Falls. I am sure he got a lead on Katherine and not telling me. He knew that vampire she sent. So I smelled something fishy in that."

"Do whatever you want, sweetheart! You see, I am kind of busy right now. What's with guarding and hospitalizing a little she-wolf to find out about Katherine…" the memory that temporary evaporated returned. Klaus clenched his jaw.

"What?! You _hospitalized _Hayley to get the information? Since when you socialize with the enemies to get what you want?" Rebekah's voice at awe.

"I did this before. Remember the night all of my family rose and decided to abandon me after playing a little stunt? I had a good dine with the Salvatores…" Klaus disgusted.

"That's because Elijah was there. You were never the person to charm people with dining only to get the information you needed. Tell me Nik, what happened?" Rebekah insisted.

"Rebekah, your nagging won't help and you're simply getting on my nerves. Go on doing whatever you want to. Just don't bother me for a day. I need some lone time. Good bye." He hung up the phone on her almost protesting reply.

He was getting crazy. He needed fresh air. Or better, some bourbon. He had to get out of this misery.

Klaus got up, rushed towards his room and changed, then went out.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Stefan was on the bar when Klaus entered to Mystic Grill. He went straight to where Stefan was and sat beside him, ordered a shot. Stefan looked up at him.

"Klaus, I was about to contact you…" Stefan started.

"Sure you did, mate. After all, Damon left the town with Elena in their little rendezvous, you must needed someone to whine about your feelings. And here I am. Always alongside you. For better, for worse." Klaus scorned.

"I was _actually_ going to tell you that Silas is in town. And he's stealing all the blood from all over the hospitals. So I think he's getting his strength back. We need to stop him before he does something to successfully open the dimension of the other side." Stefan explained.

"And why this 'we' includes me, may I know? I don't give a dime about what Silas is up to."

"I think you do. Because first of all, it was you who sent us to the path of this cure and provoked us. And then again, if Silas opens the gate of the other side and all dead supernatural comes back to life. That may include Mikael, Esther, the 12 slaughtered hybrids and many more you killed brutally…" Stefan trailed.

This was definitely a bad day. It couldn't get worse. Klaus thought. He clenched his fist forgetting that he was holding a glass. It shattered in his hand and the leftover drink spilled in his hand. He took out a napkin from the bar counter and wiped his hand, the bloody scars are already fading away. Stefan was right. He couldn't afford to have all those persons back who may risk his living. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"Some information about Silas. Kol knew something about him. I hope he shared some of his knowledge with you."

Klaus thought about it. No, Kol never really gossiped anything about Silas with him. But… wait a minute… Kol did kept some documents and journals saved which he was very possessive about. May be if he searched there, he can get some lead to Silas.

"Okay, I'll search for it. Come to my place later to see how much I progressed, and then you can help me too."

"Fine. Me and Caroline will come to join you in a few." Stefan checked out before Klaus could say anything else.

Caroline. Oh! Caroline. As much as Klaus wants to see her, he cringed internally at the idea of Caroline with him in the same day and in the same house where he…

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Klaus warily watched Stefan and Caroline as they searched old journals and books in his study room. His eyes lingered especially on Caroline more and he saw her grim expression. What happened, he thought. What is she upset about? She couldn't possibly still hold grudges on him about Tyler's departure. She couldn't hate him forever for that. How could he spare that obnoxious kid who tried to kill him so many times, unsired self and his other hybrids and also happened to be loved by the girl he wants to be with. Last time Klaus talked with her, he pretty much cleared that he did everything he could do and so much he wouldn't for the sake of her. What more she wanted? He couldn't possibly turn into saint Niklaus Mikaelson in a jiffy. He was no saint. He couldn't forgive someone double crossed him.

But he also knew he couldn't hurt any of her surrounding people. The more he brings any harm to them, the further she goes away from him. He couldn't let that happen.

To make her easy around him and to know why she was so upset, Klaus decided to start small talk with her.

"Got some luck, love?" he asked her lovingly.

"As long as you lurk around us, I think luck is a rare thing to get if it's not the bad one," acid in her voice.

"Well, well, whom you will shower your anger and frustrations on if I am not nearby?" he promised himself he'll be normal with her, he won't lash out, not with Caroline.

She shot a glance up at him from the book she's reading but said none.

Seeing her scarlet cheeks and honey eyes calmed Klaus down from his earlier anxiety. Nothing can be compared with those dreamy eyes that held million wishes and lots of mysteries. Her hair was definitely of pure gold and the best of anyone he had ever seen. The way she wore her hair, flowing over her shoulder, one or two strands falling over her forehead and she kept tugging them behind her ears, this is the heavenly view. Those lips must be made of petals; it looked so warm and soft. Klaus obviously knew the feel of them; he had a glorious opportunity to taste her mouth once, may be not with his own, but feels were the same. Beside painting, this amazingly wonderful woman is the only thing that made him to have hope. The hope to be accepted by the world. To feel like somewhere he truly belonged. Suddenly he wished he could taste them again, right now if it was possible. What wouldn't he give now just to get the opportunity for her to kiss him…

"What the hell is this?" Caroline shouted and brought him back to the reality.

She was raising her one hand. Klaus saw from the chair he sat.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? What caught your attention?"

"This belongs to whom?" she charged.

He saw her holding something. It was like a charm, a charm from a ladies bracelet.

"Not that I know very much about female jewelries but this must be Bekah's. You know, she sort of has a tendency like 'one-time use' about accessories and…" he continued.

"Why would Rebekah wear a wolf as her bracelet charm?" Caroline countered.

Klaus looked closely now. It was a wooden wolf carved in its fine texture. A very beautiful and lively charm. It was reddish-brown in color and looked like just about to spring on its prey.

Klaus paralyzed. He had never seen this charm on Caroline's hand before, but he was very much sure who the actual owner of it is.

* * *

**You think Klaus can distract Caroline, as observer as she is? How'll she react if she finds out? What will be Klaus' right decision? Should he be honest with her or lie on her face to keep his image as it is?  
**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

**I wanted to update this chapter long ago after airing of 4x17 but due to real life complications, I couldn't. But here it is now. You'll find this story slowly moving on to 'The Originals' and a few characters have already started appearing. I hope you'll like it.  
**

**Thanks for liking this story beyond my expectations. I am so honored. I am also sorry to those who found some point of my story a little dragged. My vocabulary bank is not rich enough, so you just have to tolerate it. I hope your love for Klaus and Caroline will make you do that. Enjoy! ;)**

**I don't have any beta for proof reading and I am too lazy to revise anything so there obviously are so many grammatical and spelling errors you'll find. Pardon me for that as English is not my first language.  
**

* * *

**I Knew You Were**** Trouble**

"Guys, come here. I think I found something" Stefan's called them, breaking the tension.

Klaus and Caroline both turned. Klaus moved towards Stefan side, fully intended to distract Caroline from the charm topic.

"This notepad consists of some information about witches who used to run with Kol in 1900s. I remember Elena telling me that Kol got to know about Silas from them." Stefan informed.

"So that means, if we talk to them about the rising of Silas, they might help us to figure how to take down him?" Caroline wondered.

Klaus looked back at her. He thought that maybe Caroline dropped the previous topic. But no, she still held the charm in her hand like it's something important. Then she met Klaus' eyes. Yes, the topic is dropped, but only momentarily. It will rise again as soon as the crisis is over.

"But how will we find them? And how will we make them talk to us? They don't like vampires. From what Kol said that even he used to have a measured relationship with them." Stefan looked worried.

"Let me handle the witch-y thing, Stefan. I know a few or two tricks to persuade them." Klaus offered.

"Really, Klaus? Witches will be ready to help you of all people?" Caroline gave an impossible look towards him.

"Well, we can always hope to get what we want, can't we? After all, hope's what keeps us alive." a burning stare poured into Caroline's eyes.

Klaus saw the half smile that was lightened in her face faded away slowly. Her eyes questioned his earlier comment. As if she was trying to search some internal message from that.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Fine, Klaus. You contact those witches. Find out what they know about Silas. Meanwhile, I am gonna find where Silas is and what is he up to at this moment. Caroline, you will go, talk to Bonnie, and ask her if she remembers anything that will help us finding Silas. She's the only person alive who was in the cave when Silas woke up." Stefan chalked out the to-do list for all of them.

Without another word, Caroline turned her back and got out of the room, heading out. Klaus saw she kept the wolf charm carefully in her bag. Of course she won't let go of it until she finds a justifiable answer.

Klaus will have to confront her questionnaire again, soon.

And he couldn't just lie to her, could he? He didn't want to lie to her. But what will his image be to her if he told her that he _almost _slept with Hayley? Though she didn't love him, but she hated that wolf, no doubt about it. What will she think of him when she knew that he slept with the person she despises?

He will tell her the truth. He will tell her that he helped and covered for that little wolf. _That _is the truth, isn't it? She didn't have to know all the gory details. Yes, that will be all. She will know a fraction of the truth.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Klaus looked through Kol's notepad. There is couple of names of some witches from New Orleans, the closest place other than the names from Africa and Haiti. So he decided to call the witches from New Orleans.

He took out his Galaxy Note 2 and called one of the numbers written on the diary.

"Hello," a voice chimed.

"Davina, I presume. This is Klaus."

"Klaus! Klaus Mikaelson? The brother of Kol Mikaelson, the Originals hybrid!" the voice gasped.

"So you've heard about me? Fantastic! It makes the whole conversation short and to the point, then."

"What do you want from me?" anger flickered through the voice.

"From Kol, I heard that you might know something about how to take Silas down. So I need to know how to do it. You see, we got a little bit of problem here." Klaus hinted her.

"Silas is awake? What did you do?" Davina sounded shocked.

"I did nothing, sweetheart. In fact, I want you to help tackling him. Do you know how to take him down?" he asked.

"Why do you think I'll help you?" raged voice asked.

"I don't think that but taking the notes from that you ran with my brother and told him about Silas and Quetsiyah, I know you will reluctantly help me."

"There's more to it than you know. We can't just talk about it over phone. We need to meet." Davina conspired with him.

"And why can't you tell this over phone?"

"Just know for now, that taking down Silas is not a piece of cake. One simply can't beat Silas single handedly and there aren't too many people who can take him down."

"You mean, there is no one who can take down Silas?" Klaus scoffed in disgust.

"I said, there are only a few people who can take him down. Member of one family in particular. And to do that, they have to be together."

"And which family it might be?"

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone. Then Davina whispered slowly, "… The Original Family."

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Klaus dropped the girl on earth after feeding; he wiped his face and moved away deep in the jungle. The girl will be conscious in a few minutes. She'll find her way back to the town easily. Not that Klaus cared.

The only thing he cared about now is Silas. His family was the only one who can beat Silas. He scoffed in disgust. Obviously The Original Family will be that only one who can take Silas down. Silas was a powerful immortal who became vampire by spells and magic. Only Mikaelsons were the others like him. It's only the process of being immortal that was slightly different. When Klaus and his siblings turned, the powers were drawn from the white oak tress only which can kill them. But Silas had no such weakness other than the cure. So he was basically the raw and deep version of immortal. Thus, more dangerous, more powerful. Of course it will need all of them to stand up against him. Now, the only question is, how! Davina said she is coming to Mystic Falls to meet him and talk about further processes. Now he just have to wait for her approaching in town.

As he was thinking about all these, Klaus walked into deeper of the jungle. Suddenly he heard something moving a few kilometers front of him. He lurked, slowly moved according to the sound, peeked from behind the trees only to find Caroline feeding on bunnies.

Even with everything in his mind blasting right now, Klaus couldn't help laughing. His heavy and royal sound of laugh startled Caroline and she turned.

"Enjoying your meal, love?" he asked while laughing like something is very funny.

"Will you ever stop stalking me?" she charged him, getting up. Her face is covered with animal blood but still she looked like some sort of angel.

"Pardon me, love, but do you think that only you are allowed to eat? I was thirsty too. Though I think my cuisine were much healthier than yours" Klaus winked.

"You killed another person?" Caroline awed at him.

Suddenly all the humor left Klaus' body. She'll always think wrong of him. Always think of the worst outcome from him. It's impossible now for her to believe that he can be better. That he did more for her sake than he in a thousand years for himself and his family. She will never understand him, NEVER. He was tired of justifying.

"You know what I'm capable of when I am bored, don't you?" giving her a stern look, Klaus turned away from her.

"Why was Hayley at your house?" Caroline asked from the back.

He stopped. So she knew whose charm was that.

"I saw that charm on her wristlet the last time she came. It was the representation of the pack she runs with." Caroline explained.

"Why do you care?" Klaus turned back and looked at her, mimicking her wondering expression.

Caroline didn't answer him. She was silent for a second then charged him again instead, "How can you be in contact with that backstabber Welch? She betrayed Tyler, she even betrayed you by unsiring your hybrids"

"And which one bothered you most? She betraying me or she betraying Tyler?"

Caroline stopped again. Klaus saw that she didn't have the answer or didn't want to answer that to _him_.

It didn't matter. He already knew who is most important to her. He started moving away again.

"She stayed at your place yesterday, didn't she? She was in your house for a whole day?" she muttered, but loud enough for the Original hybrid to hear her.

"I don't see how that is any of your business if she did." the return of Klaus' words were equally accusing.

"Why don't you answer me? Why are you still in touch with her?" she shouted in a vain attempt of getting an answer from him. She stepped a few forward to come against his height.

"May be because she happened to need my help. And may be because I helped her. May be because she was thankful to me and acknowledged my hospitality. And also may be because after you clearing your true hatred for me, I've moved on from you." Klaus roared at her.

Caroline was stunned. She blinked a couple of times. Then stammered.

"You've… you've… moved… on? W-with-h… Hayley?"

* * *

**Does Caroline believe that Klaus has moved on from her? Will this be the pivotal moment when she confesses her feelings for Klaus which by now everyone of her gang knows about?**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	5. How To Save A Life

**Thanks for bearing with me guys. Sorry for the late but I am a bit lazy so it took time to upload a new chapter. But they say "Better late than never" right? So here it is. I appreciate your review so much. Please criticize my writing. I appreciate it more than anything else ever (Except shirtless Mr. Josex Morgan :P).**

**I'm a bit sad though that none really reviewed about Klaus-Davina conversation in the last chapter. That was actually my favorite part. Anyways, I know you only care about Caroline. So this chapter is only about them. :D**

**One question! I am writing these chapters all from Klaus' point of view. Do you want me to be it like that or should I write from others point of view as well? Writing from Klaus' aspect will give you only what he thinks and sees, you'll never know what others were actually thinking while conversing with him. So you decide what you prefer. And let me know. :)**

**Thanks to Kristina (IWouldPickKlaus on Twitter) for being my beta. She is one of the BEST KC shippers on twitter. She helped me a lot to improvise this chapter. So I hope you'll find it better than the previous ones. ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter and pardon my mistakes please! I'm just an ameature who is so in love with Klaus, Joseph and Klaroline.**

* * *

**How To Save A Life**

He saw something flickered in her eyes. What was that? Klaus couldn't be sure. He felt like he's in trance. What did he just say to her?

He took a deep breath, slowly exhaling the anger out of his system. Though it was quite a chore for him; but he somehow managed to be calmer. He always calms down when she's around.

"Caroline…" he began slowly, moving towards her again.

"Hayley and you? Klaus, what is wrong with you? Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Each of her words was filled with sheer disgust and frustration.

Klaus searched in her face and in his mind to decipher the point of her interrogation. Why would she be so upset about him and that werewolf hooking up? This doesn't make sense. She didn't care about him.

_Maybe she cares! She cares about you. That's why she is freaking out about your moving on. She feels something for you, too. That's why she is worried about that girl?_

Klaus pushed his non-existed luck to try that theory out.

"Actually I wasn't referring to me hooking up with that little wolf when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you." Pointing his index finger in air, he danced his eyes around her, back to his amused persona.

"Because she is a disgusting and utterly filthy bitch. She is not your type." She said those in a way that it was an obvious fact.

"From that, love, I must assume that you have a fair idea about who is my type?"

Caroline stiffed as he moved closer to her. His eyes were burning on hers. Klaus felt her pulse racing. She was nervous by his proximity. Her heartbeat faltered a few times, and then started at double.

"… I didn't mean it that way…" her murmur trailed away.

"… and you were meaning…" This time he was nose-touching close to her. He was breathing at her. Inhaling her sweet scent.

"I… I meant… that… Klaus…" Suddenly she came around, maybe remembering that she wasn't supposed to feel that way. She jerked back a few steps and shook her head, shoving away all that was present a few moments ago.

"I don't care with whom you're hanging out, but Hayley is not an ideal for that, I must say. Just remember that. She backstabbed you once, she could hurt you again!" she shouted out.

The moment had gone in a jiffy. All the potentials had gone with it. Klaus became so furious at himself, he flipped out.

"Why would it matter to you if I get hurt? I know what I am doing! You don't have to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I will not have my hands forced by you or anyone else!" he screamed back at the end, emphasizing on the last.

"What is wrong with you? I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you've done, and you still can't get out of your own way. Do whatever you want, God! I feel sorry for you!" she fought him back and then, without giving him anymore time to say anything to her, she sped out of the place.

Klaus stood there, looking at the empty place where she was moments ago. Something she said that rang a bell in his mind. She was reaching out for him? Did she really mean that? Did she really mean what he was thinking she meant? He is going cray cray over this complexity between him and her. Once she said she acknowledges his feelings. She even mouthed those words which he himself never dared to admit by himself.

_"I know that you're in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved," _she said a few days ago.

_"I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you've done…"_ she said a few moments ago.

He thought she was hallucinating when she said that she wished to forget all the horrible things that he'd done. But what about what she said now? She wasn't in any life and death problem now. So did that mean she actually was forgiving him? Can she forget about him killing Jenna Sommers? Carol Lockwood? Can she get past all those things?

Klaus searched the guilt inside him about the murder of people close to her he committed. There wasn't so much of it. He had no choice. Jenna was just a collateral damage. He never wanted to kill her in the first place, and thanks God or whoever it is up there that it was Jenna. Otherwise it would've been Caroline. He would've sacrificed _her_ to become the hybrid without knowing about her. No, he wasn't sorry for killing Jenna. He wanted to thank Damon for saving her that night. Though he shouldn't have saved Tyler, nor he should've got the werewolf bite on that process which made him unuseful for the sacrifice. Thus, Jenna had to die. No, no regret for that act.

Killing Carol Lockwood was a little misjudgment, though. He murdered her for the revenge on Tyler. He could've avoided that. Caroline was more pissed because of this. She was revolted to him after that deed. He could've spared Carol.

There should be a way to fix this. There must be a way to fix this. He had to find it. He needed to know if Caroline really can get over with his image.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Klaus sneaked into Caroline's room by the window. It was empty. Where was she?

He walked through the room and sat on the edge of her bed. He was being nostalgic. This was the very room where he gave his black heart to this golden girl. This was the very room where he sneaked in couple of times before to put the gifts and sketches for her. Now he came to her room again for a gift to her. A new type of a gift. But was it worth?

When Caroline came out of her washroom, she saw him sitting on her bed, relaxing. She started at the view, like she couldn't believe her eyes. Klaus gave a wicked smile at her.

"Gee, lurker! Isn't there anything called privacy in this town? People should really stop sneaking in my bedroom, you know. Decent people call it creepy." She rolled her eyes.

"Who else sneaks here beside me?" Alpha male tone rang in his voice.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it because by 'people' I meant only one. You!" she raised her brow.

"You can't even be a little welcoming to me. Here I thought we were becoming friends!" he tilted his head a little and accused her in a mocking way.

"Well, you thought wrong," she said ironically. Then she walked in the opposite direction of her bed, towards the door.

Klaus caught her before she could exit. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from going out. She was shocked at his act. But thankfully, she didn't jerk away from his touch.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me," he whispered.

"I hate myself for not doing it. Because I should have turned my back on you ages ago," she blurted at him.

It was like a stoic bliss. She still has hope for him. He was right about his decision. This new gift really will be the right step towards her.

"You didn't ask me why I came here," he said, still a hand on her arm. It was as if he released her, she might run away.

"Because you never really had any concrete or even valid reason for doing anything that you do."

"I came here to offer you a peace making, a gift, more appropriately." He smiled, his dimples deepening.

"I told you before that I really don't need any of your drawings and dresses and diamonds, Klaus." Her eyes were wary. She looked around her room and his other hand to find any clue of what this new gift could be.

"It's nothing tangible, you know," he said from her searching look. "And I think you'll appreciate it more than any of the previous ones I gave you." His eyes danced at her.

"Why would that be?" she questioned. Curiosity burned in her eyes.

"It's because I am ready to let Tyler come back to the town," he declared. He left her hand and stepped back. He bumped into her dressing table and leaned there.

Caroline froze where she stood.

"You're forgiving Tyler?" she couldn't believe her ears.

"Not forgiving, no. But I think he had enough punishment that would make him to not cross my path anymore," he cleared the confusion.

"You're really meaning it?" Still disbelieving.

"You can call him and tell him to come back. Only that way you can see if I really mean it or not. On that matter, I don't really have any point to lie to you actually." He shrugged and waved his hand to prove his words.

Klaus couldn't be sure what happened next. Was he hallucinating? He didn't drink for the last 16 hours and he wasn't in bad health even. Why would he be imagining this then?

He felt Caroline all over his front. She held him against her and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hands were locked behind his back as she embraced herself to him.

He was at awe with this reaction. He expected something from her, but not this. Not remotely this. Not in his best dream did he imagine this.

"Thank you, thank you so much for this. I can't even tell you how happy I am at this news." She cooed on his shoulder.

Irresistible. He couldn't not response to her hug. So he hugged her back, closing his arms around her, dipping his head on her side. He closed his eyes. What couldn't he do to get this!

At his touch, she realized then what she did. She released him, took a few step back, looking awkward. Her hands were still half way in the air as she looked at him, embarrassed.

"That was unexpected, of course. But it's a quite natural gesture between friends, isn't it?" Klaus freed her from this awkwardness.

She didn't say anything.

"Well then, my work here is done. So I take your leave now." He walked to the window and rode on it, ready to jump.

Caroline was totally ready to run away from her room as she headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Klaus called back from the window.

She turned and looked at him.

"Friends, then?" he wanted a reconfirmation. An innocent grin shining on his lip line.

Caroline didn't answer again. She eyed him, smiled like an angel and vanished out of the door.

* * *

**Friendship? Huh, like that ever worked on the star-crossed lovers. Was Klaus right to spare Tyler? Will it win Caroline for him? Or it was a grave mistake for him as he brought Tyler back to the life of the girl he loves?**

**This chapter is a tribute to episode 4x18 from me as it positioned top as my most favorite episode. The second is 4x07.**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	6. Just Give Me A Reason

**Sorry seems very tiny to apologize for this long break. Please don't kill me for this late posting. I tried to write it so many times. I had the plot, I knew where I was going, what should happen, but still couldn't write a word for many days. Just didn't get the incentives. May be this is what called 'Writers Block'.  
**

**Anyways, there are a good and a bad news. Good news: New chapter and a promise to be regular with update. Bad news: This chapter contains no Klaroline. Curse me all you want but please do let me know in the review section about this chapter.**

**Thanks to Kristina (IWouldPickKlaus on Twitter) for being my beta. She is one of the BEST KC shippers on twitter. She helped me a lot to improvise this chapter. So I hope you'll find it better than the previous ones. ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter and pardon my mistakes please! I only write for the entertainment, not professionally and I certainly don't own a fraction of TVD.**

* * *

**Just Give Me A Reason**

"Witch, you and I need to talk."

"I am shocked that you even thought for a second that I'd want to talk to you," Bonnie spat.

"Oh yes, I did. Because this will also cause your benefit." Klaus raised his right eyebrow to give her a hint.

Bonnie thought for a moment, looking straight into his blue-green eyes. She saw nothing betrayal, but he's a very good liar. So better take precautions.

"If it is so, let's talk outside." She stepped outside her house in the porch and closed the door behind her.

"What do you need now from me? I've told everything I know to Stefan and Caroline about what I know about Silas," she questioned him while walking with him on the yard.

"I heard that you met that professor guy after you came back from the island?"

"Yes, why are you asking that?" She didn't understand.

"Because Rebekah found Shane's body in the island, after all of you had left. So this means that the professor is dead and Silas took the form of him." Klaus stopped in front of her while he announced.

"Oh my God! What are you saying? Is that true?" Bonnie was horrified. She brought her hand on her mouth at awe.

"It is, I am afraid. Silas made you his new alliance," he criticized her.

"That means it was Silas who told me about the need of a third massacre to be done soon to bring back Jeremy." Bonnie wondered.

"What third massacre?" Klaus was surprised.

"There's another massacre to be done to complete the Expression circle to bring the dead back. What? Didn't Stefan tell you about this?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose in a questioning way.

"Yes, somehow my dear mate forgot to mention this important thing to me. Now tell me, what do you have to do to complete the third massacre?"

"Shane, I mean Silas…" she hesitated for a moment "… told me about this. To complete the triangle, we need to sacrifice 12 witches."

Klaus deliberated a little. "Okay, you make sure that never happens. And I need your help in one more thing; there's a witch named Davina coming from New Orleans to talk to me about taking Silas' down. I need you when I talk to her."

"And why is that?"

"Because she said only us Originals can kill Silas. But we have to be together. And since his demise is more important to you and your friends than me, given I can't die without the white oak stake only and it's lost, I _want _you to stay there at our meeting."

Bonnie's eyes went wide and it would even pop out of the hole if allowed. Her mouth fell open as she absorbed the information.

"Fine, tell me when she's coming." Finally she agreed with a sigh.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

"Hello, Klaus," the chirping voice of Davina greeted him.

Klaus escorted her inside the Mikaelson Mansion without saying back any words. He's too pissed with all of these. There's still no trace about Katerina, the cure is vanished with her, and he's to become alert all the time when she tries to shove it down to his throat, who knows what Bekah is doing with Damon and Elena in New York and now this project Silas. There's too many complications at once. At least he and Caroline are on better terms now…

"Let me guess, Bennett witch?" Davina pointed a finger at Bonnie as soon as she saw her.

"How did you recognize me?" Bonnie asked her back.

"This is Mystic Falls, the den of all the Bennett witches. And only another witch can identify a witch and her background." She held out her right hand. "Hi! I am Davina."

"Bonnie Bennett." She shook the hand and then released it.

"Witches, can we please hold this wonderful reunion for later? We have works to do together," Klaus said with his clenching teeth.

All of them sat in the hallroom of the mansion. Klaus looked at the two faces of two witches, Bonnie looked a little tense and Davina looked way too excited. He was bored; he wanted to get over with all of these sooner.

"So now, tell me sweet little Davina, what news was it that you couldn't tell me over phone and had to come all the way down to Mystic Falls?" he started.

"I think it was a better judgement to bring Bonnie here. I needed her with all of this." Davina's face wore off.

"Why? What happened?" Bonnie winced.

"There are some consequences in the process of making the Original family capable of killing Silas, and I'm not sure if I want to do that." Davina hesitated a little.

"What consequences? What will happen?"

The whole room fell silent at once. Davina, contemplating the whole idea; Bonnie, so curious that she sat on the edge of the giant sofa just to be close to the other witch; and Klaus was… just bored… impatience lingered in his body language.

But as Davina started to explain the whole process, all of their facial expressions changed; Davina, gloomed; Bonnie, horrified; and Klaus, however, the most wicked expression possible in this world drew in his glorious face.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

"NO FREAKING WAY, I'm most certainly not gonna do that and won't let anyone do that," Bonnie screamed.

"But this is the only way Bonnie; we can't let Silas roam around freely and break the hell's gate down," Stefan tried to reason with her.

"But no at this cost, not at this terrible consequences. A big NO."

"Can any of you please stop using code words and explain it to me what are you talking about?" Caroline didn't understand a thing of their topic; she came late at the grill as she got Stefan's message later. She was too busy calling Tyler and to give him the good news but his network was out of reach. She was also busy cherishing her moment with Klaus. But she shied away from that thought and tried to concentrate on what Stefan and Bonnie are arguing about.

"Davina filled Bonnie and Klaus in with Silas killing process. Only Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah can kill Silas, but only if they are together and if they are trained and spelled by witches," Stefan explained.

"Davina- the witch from New Orleans? The acquaintance of Kol?" Caroline mused.

"Yeah, but she said to make the Originals powerful enough to kill Silas, they have to make them way too much powerful."

"Means?"

"Means they have to make the Originals the most powerful of all creatures, they have to make them immuned from any mortal danger."

"Stefan, I'm not catching up with you." Caroline was lost.

"Caroline, to beat Silas to death, we have to make the Originals immuned to death. So that nobody can kill them, EVER. Not even with the white-oak stake," Bonnie huffed the whole thing in a breath.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Do you think the witches will train The Originals? Will the servants of nature let the oldest vampires and hybrids be fully immortal and superior just to get rid of Silas?**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	7. Drown Us With The Burdens Of Our Sins

**I promised you with a quick update. So, here it is! Please do let me know in the review section how you felt about this chapter.  
**

**Thanks to Kristina (IWouldPickKlaus on Twitter) for being my beta. She is one of the BEST KC shippers on twitter. She helped me a lot to improvise this chapter. ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter and please ignore my mistakes! It's just pure fun writing TVD in my own version. I certainly don't own TVD because if I did, I wouldnt be writing fanfictions and Joseph Morgan wouldn't be playing Klaus. He'd be too busy accompanying me in my bed... ;)  
**

* * *

******Drown Us With The Burdens Of Our Sins**

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Yes sister, we are going to be completely indestructible," Klaus rejoiced as he told Rebekah everything that happened in his meeting with the witches.

"Nik, I don't want to be a vampire anymore, let alone be immuned to death," she shrieked.

"Have you totally lost your mind? Only we can kill Silas together and we have to be more powerful for that. Otherwise he's gonna break the wall of hell and bring back our enemies. Rebekah, love, as much as a lovesick fool you are, it's time for you to give up your immature and sort of obsolete demands." He was astounded.

She looked at him and wished if her eyes were the white oak stake. Then she stormed out of the living room. Klaus let a sigh of disgust out and took out his galaxy note from the pocket. He dialed Elijah's number and waited until he picked up.

After a couple of hours Bonnie and Davina left, Rebekah stepped into the mansion as she came back from New York with Damon and Elena. She told her brother that the vampire whom Klaus bit and was Damon's friend from New York and he was searching for Katherine there as he guessed that's where she met that guy. He found her, eventually, but couldn't get his way to the cure. Katherine fled again. But before that, she tipped them off with the only news that she sold the cure to a powerful witch named Sophie in return of a protection spell from Klaus. So they came back until they make the next game plan to find the whereabouts of that witch. The only thing came positive in their trip was Elena behaved a little human in this entire time. She did kill multiple people, but she was being all lovey dovey to Damon.

"Niklaus, what did I do to have this pleasure of getting your phone call?" Elijah's heavy voice brought absent minded him back.

"Big brother, I need you to come down to home real soon. We have a chore to do and we need to team up," he said in a light voice.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Caroline was in the grill drinking punch and was still digesting the idea that in order to kill Silas, the original family needed to be indestructible. Well, they were already, but at least there was the white oak stake which would make them to behave every now and then. But if they became immune to even that, there won't be anything else to make them stop bringing havoc down to the town. This shouldn't happen. They shouldn't let it happen. Bonnie was right.

But Klaus was their sire. He created their bloodline. So if he remained completely indestructible for the rest of whatever there was, meant they could live without dying with him. Didn't Bonnie save him for that when Alaric was trying to kill him, so that we don't die? So why was she now rejecting the idea of making him perfectly immortal? And they already knew how dangerous Silas was. He killed Jeremy, wanted to bring the dead supernatural beings back just to get reunited with his mate, he also happened to be able to shapeshift. These were too much for letting him be alive. Stefan was right. The originals should kill Silas sooner.

She covered the back of her head with her hands, intertwining the fingers and lowering her head to the bar. She was exhausted by thinking. Where should she vote go to? Should she request Bonnie too to join with that other witch? Should they let the originals be immuned? She squeezed her eyes and tried to think.

She didn't care whether Rebekah lives or die; she disliked her so much from the moment she started crossing her path. If she couldn't die from even the white oak stake, that was bad news. Then there was Elijah. He had never that much interacted with her, but what she saw and heard all these times, he was good. Moral, more precisely. He didn't earn any death penalty yet and it was not more likely that he would suddenly be dangerous to them unless they kept their distance. So Elijah being immuned, too, is not a thing to worry about really.

What about Klaus? He was so confusing. One moment, he talked romantically with her, and then the next moment he stabbed her with the lamp and bit her. There were always the ups and downs in his nature. She was so confused about him all the time. It was always easy to hate him or bash him or plot against him when he was being mean and devilish and dangerous. But he made it complicated when he becomes a little cozy with her. She tended to forget her resolves about hating him and not letting him play with her whenever he interacts with her.

In the beginning, she thought that she was just another card of Klaus' nasty little game. But more the time passed, she realized that Klaus wasn't really that of a bad person. He just had trust issues, what's with his parental abandonment. He became a control freak because he couldn't get the proper and deserved care from his family. Wasn't she herself was something like that before? She wanted love and care and control everything. She changed over the time. Maybe…

But why was she comparing herself with Klaus? He was nothing like her. She never terrorized people like him, never disregarded any other life for her own benefit. They were not the same. No matter what he said, they weren't the same at all.

She shot her head up. She couldn't decide what she should do, what should be the right decision. But she knows who can show her the right way. She will go to that person and ask for the right choice.

Caroline got up from the bar stool. She took the last sip from her punch, then took her coat by her left hand from the bar, and stormed out of the grill.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Klaus walked over to open the door as the doorbell rang. Who came at this hour?

When Klaus opened the door, he was a little surprised. But then he smiled at the intruder.

"I didn't expect you to come so early; we just talked," he said precipitately.

"I was in the neighborhood. So it didn't take time for me to come," Elijah replied as he got pass Klaus and entered to the living room. He made himself relax in the divan that was situated in the middle of the room.

"Glad that you were. We need to hurry up with our plan. Rebekah is also back. I'm gonna call the witches to cast the spell. The sooner we get rid of that Silas, the better." Klaus sat on the opposite side of Elijah took out his galaxy note.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna do this? Messing with creature like Silas wouldn't be a smart decision for us. He's a thousand years older than even us, and he was a witch himself." Elijah intervened Klaus by raising his hand before he could call.

"So what, brother? We won't be killed; we'd have nothing to lose. Silas won't be able to kill us but we can. It's a win-win."

"Still Klaus, I want you to rethink your judgment. Let's not get into the way of Silas," Elijah still insisted.

"Oh, don't be such a coward, Elijah! By doing this, we'll be able to conquer the world even. Those petty gangs even wouldn't be able to do anything to us. We shall win whatever they want," ignoring Elijah's request, Klaus kept on dialing.

Suddenly flames burst into Klaus' head. It felt like his brain is exploding with pain. His phone dropped down on the floor as he clutched both the handful of his hairs and screamed. His head throbbed like someone was hammering there and he couldn't take it anymore. He fell down from the seat and on his knees. What was happening?

"I thought you're the clever one amongst all. But it turned out you are the stupidest and a wannabe cunning person. You seriously think you'll plot against my death just when I rose after so many years and I won't be doing anything to stop that? Are you that naïve or is it your overconfidence?" Elijah stood up and walked towards him.

"SI-LAS," was all he could pronounce in his pain and consternation.

"Before taking any step against me, next time you remember what I can do to you," said a chilled voice of Elijah. "But before that, we will see if you live long enough to plot against me again." Elijah kicked him on the face with his boot. He flew a few yards away and rolled on the floor. He still couldn't remove his hands from his head to protect himself as it was crushing him from inside.

"I hope you take this name with utter reverence from the next time. The name is Silas." And then Elijah walked out of the door.

* * *

**Whom did Caroline go to talk about? What's gonna happen to Klaus? Want a little hint? Imagine the epic season 2 finale with Damon and Elena... Did you love that? If you're a Delena fan, you did for sure and you'll be loving the next chapter too. If you aren't a Delena fan, you'd still be loving it when you'll see Klaus and Caroline playing that sort of roles... ;)  
**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	8. As I Lay My Love On You

**It's been months since the last update of this fanfic. I hope you guys didn't forget the story at all. I was just too frustrated about the turn of the events on TVD. Specially at the current situation of Klaroline. The fate of The Originals. As much as I want to have hope, but I do know that hopes breed eternal misery. So my hopes for Klaroline sort of shattered in The Orginals' plotline and the spoilers from season 5. But I'll always believe in Klaroline. As Klaus said, he WILL be her last love. However long it takes. Even that means at the end of TVD and TO. But Klaroline WILL happen.  
**

**It took me so long to update for another reason. I wasnt quite sure where I'm going with this story. But now, I've jotted it down. So everything from now on will go according to plan in this story.**

******Daily reminder that Joseph Morgan is the synonym of 'Perfection'. You've obviously seen the BTS of Dermaphoria and Open Grave, didn't you? Wonder how can a man be so perfect!**

******Enjoy the chapter and please ignore my grammatical mistakes! I'll know that you love me if you leave a review on the box below. Anything is appreciated. Tell me if you HATE this fic, let me know if you love it or suggest me what you want to see in future in this fic.**

******Lastly, I don't own TVD or TO.**  


* * *

**As I Lay My Love On You**

Matt opened the door as soon as Caroline knocked. He was expecting her already because Caroline called him up on her way. She stormed inside the living room and then halted in the mid-way suddenly. She turned back to face Matt and darted him with her questions.

"What do you think about Klaus?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Matt was taken aback.

"Urrghh… wrong question. Do you think Klaus should be given more power? Won't he misuse it if given and use it against us? Will he ever be a better man? You think what he always acts around me as a caring person isn't a façade and he really mean it all the time?" Caroline keep on blurting.

"Woah, hang on, hang on, Care! What happened to you? A person can only answer once at a time." His hands raised upward, Matt moved forward to Caroline. He held her shoulder and sat him on the chair. Caroline let out a deep breath.

"Oooppss. Sorry. I'm kind of jeopardized about the current situation." Then she explained Matt everything that was going on around and then about the problems that may cause from it.

Matt listened to everything calmly. Then he slowly said, "Caroline, I think you're overthinking. I admit that the original family has done so many terrible things. They harmed us earlier in so many levels. But they can be fixed. They aren't as bad as you're making them right now. They'll be good to us if you just accept them. Think of it."

"Seriously? You think so? Don't you think some people can't be fixed? People who do terrible things are just terrible people."

"No, Care. I don't believe so. You know why? Because I hang out with some people who've also done terrible things."

Caroline was taken aback. She wasn't expecting this sort of answer from Matt.

"What do you mean, Matt? You hate us"

"No, no, no! Of course not, Caroline. You all are my friends. I'll never hate you. I'm just pointing out the fact here. Do you remember our life two years ago, when we weren't in all this mess? Just think how much we've changed in the course. Remember when Damon killed so many innocent people without any reason? When he tried to kill Jeremy and actually killed Vickie? But still Elena managed to fall in love with him and here am I, helping him with whatever agendas. Remember Stefan's ripper phase? Well, he was compelled but what was his attitude after he was free? He became a bully but we still love him as equally as we did. Remember when we daggered Rebekah just because she was a bump on our way to have Mikael kill Klaus? We killed Kol, captivated Klaus on the Gilbert house. How are we any different from the Originals? We also did terrible things. We're not any better than them. So if we think we deserve happiness and can be saved, why can't they?"

Caroline's mind was in distant. She remembered having almost the same conversation with Stefan on the eve of Winter- Wonderland party. Just before she heard the news of Klaus killing Tyler's mom.

"But he killed Tyler's Mom, Matt." She protested.

"And we killed Finn, Kol. Both of the teams have the equal blood in our hand. And both of the teams did these for the same reason. Survival. "

Caroline thought that for a moment. She remembered the look on Klaus' face when she draped Kol's dead body.

"I guess you're right. They may not be as brutal as we make them to be." She inhaled heavily and decided. "Thank you Matty! I knew you'll be the only one who will show me the ray of hope without being personally biasedness."

Matt scoffed, "I can't tell if you're right."

Caroline hugged him briefly and took her leave. She walked to the door and open it. Then suddenly something drawn to her.

"Your perspective isn't influenced by and for a certain blonde Original bitch, is it?" she skewed her eyes.

Matt gave her a crooked smile. "You wouldn't know if it is."

"Jerk!" she laughed and walked away.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

The scorching pain. It's like the world has moved into another dimension. This type of pain can't really exist in this world.

Klaus was feeling excruciating pain inside him. It didn't cause from any physical injury. His body was perfect, as always. But his inside was like tearing apart in a million pieces. The heat inside him is increasing with time. He took his leather jacket off. But that didn't do anything. He didn't feel any comfort. So he tore off his Henley as well. His bare body was soaked with the beads of sweat. The dirty moist feeling crept him out.

He got up from the floor into a sitting position. He brought his knees together and wrapped his arms around them, keeping them closer to his chest and then he bend his head in between them. He started rocking a bit, hoping the pain would fade soon enough.

It spent three and a half hours, but still there was no symptom of the pain to fade away.

Klaus was never a religious type guy. Hello, there was no question of him being religious. He's the most powerful immortal creature in this world and he had seen enough to not believe that there could be someone above us, watching. He always refused that there's anything called heaven and hell. He believed whatever it is, it is in this very tormenting world.

But if there was hell and if hell is meant for torturing people, he was sure it feels the same as he is feeling. This pain is nothing less than hell, right in the middle of this very world.

How can it be stopped?

He knew this pain is caused by Silas. He mind controlled Klaus so that he feels the pain. So there was no way to cure it unless Silas decided against it or he is dead.

Or Klaus is dead.

How hard would it be if he killed himself? The white oak stake to his heart? But nobody knew the whereabouts of the stake after Rebekah lost it in the island. So he can't be killed.

May be it was better if he died before. When so many people had tried to kill him. It would have caused less pain than this.

He felt his throat drying. He got up somehow and dragged himself to the dining room, drank glasses after glasses of water. But nothing could satiate that thirst.

"Niklaus"

The voice startled him violently. The glass slipped from his hand and it shatters into thousand pieces on the ground. He turn around and saw the face of the most feared and hated person in the world.

"Don't you wish now I killed you long before, boy?"

The taunt of that figure's voice was evident. He was quite enjoying the situation Klaus is in.

"Mikael!" Klaus huffed at the vague figure of his step-father.

"Hello son! Missed me? Because I sure did."

"How can you be here? I killed you." Klaus withered in disbelief.

"Oh, ofcourse you did. And I'm very much dead still. But that doesn't mean I can't be in your hallucination as well, does it?"

"Hallucination?"

"Yes son. I'm created in your mind. Just as much the pain is created in your mind."

"Why? Why would my mind create you of all people?"

"Because, you want to die. And you wish I'd done that earlier."

"Nooo." A trailed whisper was all got out from Klaus' throat.

"Really? Ask yourself and say that you don't want to be dead right now. Tell me you wish all of your sufferings go away."

"SHUT UUUPP!" Klaus roared and stood up straight, pain forgotten for a moment.

"You such an arrogant child, Niklaus. You called me here and now you want me to go away?" Mikael mocked him.

"ENOUGH with this chaos!" another calm voice came from the left side of Klaus. He looked and saw his deceased mother standing.

"Esther! You came as well, what a family reunion!" Klaus spat. Despite almost feeling dead out of the intolerable pain, his angry wit never left him.

"Son, did you see what have you gotten himself into?" Esther asked him gently.

"Huh! Don't you dare mother up on me. You tried to kill me multiple times. Me and all your other children." Hatred was dripping from his every word.

"Don't you understand, son? I always tried to save all my children. I made you vampires for your safety. I tried to kill you because you've become nature's abomination. You all have become monsters, son!" she proclaimed.

"Yeah, for that you could definitely win the mother of the millennium award." Klaus was scoffing in between his pain and conversation.

"Niklaus, I always wanted your betterment. Can you not see where this power hunger and immortality has gotten you? You end up digging Silas up from his grave. And you're writing in pain induced by him that can't be lessen." Esther looked concerned.

"I am better now than I was with you guys thousand years ago. You people made me what I am today. You tarnished by belief from good." The accusation was mixed up with sufferings.

"Your faith in good hasn't tarnished yet, son. If it was, you wouldn't end up falling in love."

Klaus stared at the figure of her mother in disbelief. This couldn't be true. She must not be saying that.

On the one side, Mikael was sneering at him and on the other side, Esther stood, her hands slightly opened towards her son.

"I know how you feel son. And I'm rooting on that. That girl, Caroline, will be your salvation. Just hold onto her."

"You don't believe what you're saying." Klaus denied.

"On the contrary, I do, Niklaus. I saw the glimpse of your affection towards that girl the last time I was here, alive." Esthen laughed a little at the hypocrisy of the statement. "But I didn't value it then because I thought it was temporary. Like the affection you had towards Tatia. But I kept on observing your redemption through this girl."

Klaus sat down again. Suddenly feeling all this pain that was momentarily gone due to his angst with his parents. He knew that whatever his mother was saying is true. But too good to happen. This made him angrier.

"Go away! Just GO AWAY! I don't need your suggestion. You guys abandoned me when a child needs its family. Now you've come to give me lessons? You have NO RIGHT ON ME. GO AWAY!"

He threw the glasses and plates from the table at the figures of Mikael and Esther. Mikael's figure laughed out loudly and Esther looked sad. Klaus kept on throwing everything he could find at them until the figures evaporated slowly.

Klaus fell down at the floor. All his strength to fight against the pain has gone. He lied down and waited for the earth to crack open and swallow him as he suffered from the shrieking pain.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Caroline hesitated for a moment before entering. She wondered if she can get past the invisible 'Vampire barrier'. But then she remembered that the inhabitants of this mansion are all vampires and _hybrids_. So there's no barrier.

Caroline laughed nervously at her stupidity. She came to the Mikaelson mansion. To _Klaus_. It was downright idiocy. That man did nothing but slaughtered them.

But no, he did good things too. He saved her, twice. He saved Elena once from werewolf venom. He allowed Tyler to come back to the town. He think himself as her friend. She can talk to him.

But Caroline shied away from the other thought that could be another reason, possibly the real one, for her to come here and talk to Klaus. He loves her. She knows he does. In a confusing way though, but it was evident in his action. Otherwise she wouldn't have survived or remain unscratched till now. She came here with this faith on the fact that he loves her.

She also came here for the fact that she's growing something for him as well. She'll never, _ever_ admit it out loud to anybody, not even to herself. But she knew that there was something brewing inside her for that thousand years old immortal. Those few stolen moments with him, though most of them were conspired by their friends, taught her so many humane things about him that probably nobody knew. She remembered the night at the Gilbert house when she was dying from his bite. She remembered what she told him about his feelings towards her. They didn't talk about that later because she very carefully avoided that conversation when she gained consciousness and she's greatful that he also didn't bring that up. Because if he did, she had to admit that she meant every word. She often thought what would've happened if he wasn't so lethal. If the situations was different, she probably would've fall for him in an instant. But that didn't mean she already is not falling for…"

_Suck it, Caroline! What are you thinking? Now is not the time to think about these mess._ Caroline shook her head. She assembled her thoughts, grabbed the door knob and opened it, entering.

The whole mansion was dark, deserted. There was no sign of anyone's presence. Where is everybody?

She cleared her throat. "Klaus?" she called him.

No answer.

"Klaus! Where are you? Kla…"

A low grumble came from the dining room. She walked towards the sound.

"Hello, did you not hear me?" she spoke as she entered the room.

She halted at the door of the dining. It looked like the whole room had gone through a tornado. Everything was broken and scattered. The glasses, plates, bottles all were into pieces, covering the floor. In between this mess, there lay Klaus, half naked, sweaty and in a position that certainly make it look like he was dying.

"Oh my God, Klaus! What happened to you?" Caroline ran to him and sat beside him. She was shocked at his state. She shook him a little.

"Go away!" he murmured to her.

"What are you saying? What happened Klaus? Klaus, please talk to me. What happened to you?" she was panicking. She held his head up and carefully place him on his lap.

"I don't want to have any more hallucination, Silas. I don't want to hallucinate her. Stop HOUNDING ME!" he barked at the end.

"Klaus, what hallucination? It's me, Caroline. I'm real."

"I don't believe you. You're not real Caroline. You can't be. You're here because I was thinking of you."

"What's wrong? Why are you thinking that I'm not real? Why'd you be hallucinating? Talk to me, please. Please talk to me." Tears welled up on her eyes without even her realization. What the hell happened to him?

"I SAID GO AWAY BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU. DON'T YOU DARE IMPERSONATING CAROLINE OR MAKING ME HALLUCINATE HER."

Caroline couldn't understand what she will do to make him realize that it's her. There was nothing coming up to her mind.

"I can't tolerate anymore. I can't suffer this anymore. Kill me, Silas. Kill me. Because it certainly feel like I'm dying."

"Bonnie, I need Bonnie to do something." She reaching to her denim's pocket to take her phone. She called Bonnie's number. But nobody was receiving. She tried Stefan's several times as well. But it was coming switched off.

"What do I do now? Klaus, please don't die. Please, please, please don't die!" she started blabbering as she held his shoulder and wrapped him around her arms.

Klaus' head dipped into her embrace. There was a sweet scent coming from her. Strawberry? May be this isn't the hallucination. May be it's actually her.

"Caroline, is that truly you?" he asked her from the embrace.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, it's me. Nothing's gonna happen to you. Don't worry. I'm calling Bonnie again." She assured her.

"Caroline, help me! Silas has got inside my head. He created this pain inside my head. I can't bear it anymore. Help me." He begged to her.

"I'm gonna do something. I will not let anything happen to you." She told him and tried Bonnie's number once again.

* * *

**How will Bonnie cure the 'imaginary pain' Silas gave Klaus? What you think Caroline will do now? Will they be intimate a little? Or something else will come in between them? Well, take a hint. Next chapter is a very warm chapter. No smut yet, I'm sorry, but very emotional and in a sense romantic. :D  
**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	9. Broken Angel

**I am back with a new chapter. The story finally progressed to the 'love and' feelings point. So lets have a huge round of applause for my Klaroline who finally decided to give up on their stubbornness and give in to each other.  
**

**The physical movement is very less in this chapter, though. It is basically about their monologue. How they came up declairing their feelings. The chapter completely consists of Klaus and Caroline, with a little bit of Elijah and Damon. WoW! All of my favorite characters are present here, all and only. So can it be my most favorite one? Yes, it can.**

**So I'm sparing you from my word vomit and let you read Klaroline's mind.**

* * *

**Broken Angel**

Dimmed light.

The room was filled with the sound of staggered breathing.

Klaus was on his bed. All sweaty and in pain, mumbling something. But at least the hallucination had stopped from what it looked like. Bonnie's herb may be worked.

Caroline was half lying next to him, leaned against the headboard. She kept checking on him with wary eyes. It's been an hour and he showed no sign of the hallucinations being back. It was over as it seemed.

She reached for him and slowly stroked his hair. He closed his eyes from her caresses. She took the wet, dripping napkin from the bed-side table and started wiping out the sweat from his body. This was the first time ever she saw his bare skin and she wasn't surprised at all. He was as muscular without clothes as he looked within. She travelled her hands on his chest, in the feeble attempt to clean him up but actually marveled by his abs, biceps and broad chest.

She roamed her hands fewer times on the tattoos in his left shoulder and right bicep. Flying birds, emerged from a feather and then there was a panther. Panther was the most ferocious and dark animal. But it never attack people without feeling the danger onto itself. Yes, this tattoo suited Klaus' personality very well. The feather resembled the softness inside Klaus that she had seen. The softness that he showed only to her, perhaps, not even to his family. And flying birds were the symbol of freedom, to do whatever they wish, fly away wherever they can. Rome, Paris, Tokyo may be?

_Stop that, Caroline. You're not allowed to think any further. _She brought herself back from her reverie. It wasn't the time to think where she could go, what she could do with Klaus. It was the time to let him heal from the mental torture he suffered.

In half an hour she finished cleaning his body and kept the soaked towel back at the table. She leaned back again as she watched the now- sleeping Klaus and slowing kept stroking his damp curls. The pain broke him and that expression still didn't fade away from his face, even while he was sleeping, but he somehow managed to look angelic as usual, a broken angel. It always annoyed Caroline how could a big bad like Klaus look like the most innocent person in the world. Why using the language of violence when he could rule the world with his dimpled smile and sea-blue eyes? If he was a little redeemed, she could've traded anything in the world to be with him.

Yes, she wanted to be with him. This realization had drawn to her long ago. She just didn't admit it and because she was committed to Tyler. She didn't want to be unfaithful to him. But Tyler chose his way. He left town, with implications of never returning back. He even gave his house to Matt. Caroline cried overnight after reading Tyler's letter. But with the breaking dawn, she came to this decision that it was her time to move on too. And she did, not miraculously though, because she was already feeling the bond between her and Tyler loosened. Him running out just only pegged the inevitable that was due in near future. Because Elena was right that night, even with her humanity turned off, she was right that Caroline felt guilty. Guilty of thinking about Klaus. Thinking about all the possibilities with him.

Another hour past. Klaus was deep in his sleep and Caroline kept drowning in her past and future.

Watching him vulnerable was one of the hardest thing she faced ever. The last time she felt this was when her father was found dead in the hospital from Alaric's attack. She never tried to save someone so badly. When Bonnie received her phone after the gazillionth call and told her that there was an herb that was used on Alaric to dormant his psycho alter-ego which can be used on Klaus as well to stop this hallucination, she inhaled sharply with hope. But relief washed over her only after Bonnie came to the mansion and handed the bottle over. She wanted Bonnie to stay longer till the effect of the weeds start but Bonnie didn't want to.

See, that was the reason what was holding her back. Her friends. What will her friends think if she gave in to her feelings towards Klaus? They'll shut her out. They'll think of her as an enemy. They'll feel betrayed. Klaus was their immortal enemy after all. If she said that she wanted to be with their enemy it will make them alienate her. How can she afford that after all the things she had been through? Instead of facing the wrath of her friends and family, it was better to ignore the attraction she felt for Klaus.

But what did she get by being with her friends? She died, first of all. Then Matt dumped her for being a vampire. She lost her father. Her losses were always considered as collateral damages. And finally a few nights ago, Elena tried to kill her mother and her. Still she tried to be loyal with her friends and denying her feelings for this man.

As she watched him sleep, the building temptation became too much. She couldn't resist the heat that was probably illuminating from him. Praying with all her heart that he was deep and sound asleep, she leaned down and planted a soft peck on his forehead.

Man. Yes, he was a _man_. Caroline sighed and sat straight again. Not any high school junkie or sweet little teen she'd seen and dated ever. He was a full grown man with experiences of everything in the world. A man who saw the world modernizing, who knew about the cultures more than literally anyone in the world. They say, antiques have a certain allure. There was obviously an allure to this man. And for some unfathomable reason, this man was in love with her.

But he was dark-hearted. If she let her feelings for him remain, he will take her to the darkness as well.

"No. I'm not meant for this darkness, no matter how alluring it is." She whispered to herself.

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, love. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it."

Caroline snapped her head to his side, eyes widened. He was smiling, but his eyes were still closed.

She jumped up from the bed. "You were awake all along!" it wasn't a question.

He slowly opened his eyes. "I wasn't." Caroline breathed. Klaus stretched a little and then got up into the half-lying position Caroline was before. "Until I experienced the softest and warmest lips in the world on me and I thank myself that I was conscious enough to feel it." The smile was spread across his whole face.

She gasped. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. He didn't just caught her kissing him.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

"I should go." Caroline turned and was about to start the walk of shame. But Klaus flashed to her side and stopped her.

"Hey" he held her arm. She flinched a little at his touch. "Don't go, please."

She looked up to him. Expectation, emotion and passion all were swimming in his eyes. All those which she was about to tarnish.

"Please, Klaus. Let me go. I can't be near you anymore." She said in a resigned voice and tried to move past him.

"What are you afraid of?" he called her from behind.

"You" She turned back. Her voice was exasperated. "I'm afraid of you."

He scowled his brows. "Me? Why? You've nothing to be afraid of me. I will never do any harm to you, Caroline." He raised his hands up in surrendered posture.

"Never? You put my life in danger, twice… No, no, no. Thrice. How can I forget that you imprisoned me to sacrifice for your hybrid ritual? Then you had me bitten just to get your stupid revenge. And you say I'm, what, safe with you?" she spat.

Klaus was taken aback for a split second. Then he started,

"First of all, I never actually met you the first time I did it and I had to do it, love. I had to break the curse. Then both the times you got bitten, I had no plan to kill you. I came to save you without anyone begging at me on your birthday, remember? Now why would I do that if I wanted you dead? I saved you from my venom last week because I couldn't see you dying, Caroline. I may lash out and do unforgivable things but you're too important for me to be a collateral damage."

Caroline couldn't find a word to say after his speech. "Well… you're… you're not… that im… portant to me." She stammered.

"Ain't I?" Klaus took a step forward, almost whispering. "Well, that changes things." His eyes were watery.

Caroline took a heavy breath. "Klaus…" she started. "Please… don't."

"You know what you're afraid of? Why I am unimportant?" he said in his mysterious know-it-all tone. "Because you want to be with me too. You're just in denial because you're afraid of what your friends might say. Because after everything that happened, you prioritize your friends more than yourself. They are more important to you than your life."

Her heart skipped a beat. Could he read mind? He wasn't supposed to know all these.

"I understand you Caroline. A woman like you isn't meant to live in this phony little town forever. You deserve big. Only I can give you what you want. What you desire. And I know you desire me too. You feel something for me."

"I can't, Klaus. I can't. I have people in my life. I can't be selfish." She said in between her heavy breath.

"You Can't? Why? You're stronger than any other. You're independent. You're the epitome of beauty. You deserve to be the queen, Caroline. Not a sidekick."

This was too much for Caroline to endure. She knew she won't be able to resist him if she stayed here anymore. She must turn him down. Like she did all along.

Words came into sobbing. "Don't tempt me, please. I don't want to be with you. I can't be with you. Please go away. Go away from my life..."

Then she ran. She couldn't stand there more to complete the talk she started. She had to be away from him.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

"Damon, I am expecting some information from you."

"Howdy Elijah? Long time! I missed you pretty hair." Damon's sarcastic voice came over the phone.

"We've plenty of time to chitchat. But I want to know about this witch named Sophie. What did you find about her and the cure?" Elijah asked in his sober voice.

"Didn't Barbie Klaus fill you in? She was the whole time breathing on our neck when we were at the 'hunt-Katherine' party. I know nothing about the witchy whom that bitch sold out the cure to."

A coy smile spread on Elijah's face. He crossed his leg and relaxed on the divan. "Damon Salvatore, have you forgotten that we worked together before? I know you from head to toe. Sent me all the information you have about that Sophie ASAP or I will descend about you and your little brother and I will tear you up limb to limb."

Before Damon could answer anymore, Elijah disconnected the call and got up. The news would be coming anytime now. He knew that Damon knew something despite Rebekah. The Salvatores were very shrewd. They always tried to keep something hidden. But they should've known better.

He walked inside the house. Niklaus was in his room, resting. It took almost couple of hours for him to make Niklaus understand that he was real, not Silas. Elijah had never been in such situation. Niklaus tried to tackle him just after he reached home in the morning. Whatever he said to prove that he wasn't any hallucination or an imposter, Niklaus kept saying that Silas could get those from his mind.

But finally he listened when Elijah said that he wanted to help him getting the cure and to take down Silas. He was ready to let the witches perform the spell to make their family immune. All they need was the information about the witch's whereabouts. After that, they can start the rituals.

His phone dinged as soon as he reached to Klaus' door. Elijah smiled and took the phone out and opened the message. It read

[Sophie Deveraux

French Quarter, New Orleans]

From what Niklaus had said to him, Davina also lived in New Orleans. Kol found out the news about Silas from there as well. All these things were leading to only that one place. It felt like something was brewing there. Something alarming.

Elijah sniffed. He ran his hand through his hair and then opened the door.

"Niklaus, we are going to New Orleans. Call that Bennett witch and tell her to pack her bag as well." He said to Klaus as he peeked in the room.

Klaus sat straight from his lying position. "Why, may I ask? The ritual could also be performed here."

"I know. But there's a lot more things we need to be trifled with. So suit up. It's time to rumble." He explained to the same monotonous voice.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Klaus knocked the door. He was sure that Sheriff Forbes was not at home. Not that he cared but still, after what happened between him and Caroline last night, he needed to talk to her alone. To tell her what was gonna happen.

Caroline came to the door. She gasped as she opened it and saw who was there.

"Why are you here again?" she asked in her angry voice.

He smiled his sardonic smile. "Is this the way to treat your guest? Aren't you gonna invite me in? Where are all the etiquettes?" he pretended to sigh.

"Huh! As if that ever stopped you from invading people's privacy." Caroline answered but removed her hand from the door, which meant he could come in.

Klaus stepped inside the house. He walked through the corridor and went to her living room. Caroline followed him.

"Now tell me what do you want and leave. I don't have it in me to talk with you." She told him with an ignorant look and shook her hand to hurry him.

He turned to face her. Contemplating how to give her the news.

"Well, come on!" she ushered him to speak up.

"I'm leaving this town."

"Whatever. I don't care about what you… wait, what?" shock ran over her face as the words sank in.

"Elijah, Rebekah and I are leaving Mystic Falls and going to New Orleans. The immunity ritual will happen there. It's a month long process and a very crucial one, so maybe it will take more. Davina lives in New Orleans and we found out that the witch Sophie who has the cure now also lives there. So it's better we travel there than stay here and let Silas crashing the party." Klaus observed her expression.

Caroline's face became pale, as if the blood from there left. She shook her head with disapproval.

"This is about me, isn't it?" she drew the conclusion. "You're leaving because I couldn't return your feelings. Because of what I said to you last night!" she exclaimed.

He laughed at her thinking. "True that I care about you a lot but not everything I do is about you, sweetheart. And moreover, it wasn't even my decision to leave. Elijah thinks it will be good and I don't think it will bring any worse either."

"But Silas is in town. How can you leave us at his mercy? You know better than any of us how dangerous he is. And if he succeeded to unleash the other side on earth, what good can your immunity can bring then?" she all but cried out loud.

The reply was ready on Klaus' mouth. "That's why we're taking Bonnie with us. We need her to help Davina on the ritual as well because she is a Bennett witch. That way Silas also won't be able to get to Bonnie and he won't be able to open the other side. Problem solved."

"What about he follows you to New Orleans?"

"New Orleans is known as the den for witches. I dare him to try to do anything there. If he comes, we will wait for him, armed. Otherwise, we will come back in Mystic Falls and end him here. Either way, the win is ours."

"Bonnie won't go with you. You can't take her." She announced.

He smiled his crooked smile that annoyed her the most. "Well, watch us!" He was so sure about his course. "And besides, it's about the greater good. Won't your precious witch help us to take down Silas and remove the dangling threat on everyone's head once and for all?"

Once again, Caroline couldn't find anything to say back. She wanted to protest, to shout. But nothing came out on her mouth.

Klaus took a step towards her. She was lost in somewhere. He walked to her and hold her arms, making her look at him.

"I know your internal dilemma, Caroline. You are fighting inside. I just don't want to make it anymore tough for you. My absence will let you think through. You'll figure out what you want. And I will wait in my wings."

She looked up at him. Her baby blue eyes searching his for answers.

"I want to show you the world, Caroline. I want you to experience the culture, colors, arts and genuine beauties of the world. New Orleans has them all. You will love it. But I won't ask you anymore. It's your time to take the decision. So decide, Caroline. Take all of your time. One year, two, a hundred? Or maybe a thousand? But I know, now for sure, that one day you'll be mine." He paused a little.

"I know you're still in love with Tyler Lockwood. He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes." His voice was echoing with the conviction.

A single drop fell from Caroline's eye. Klaus got tensed. Why was she crying? Did he read her wrong? Was what he said had become too much? Didn't she feel anything for him? But then she would've shouted at him. Why will she become teary?

He stroked her cheek and wiped the tear. "Well, now would be the time to say something, love."

She kept looking at him and asked in an accusing tone, "Why do you do this to me? Why do you make things harder for me? I can't handle this anymore… I… I… I like you. You know I do. More than I should." She confessed.

Was the sun this bright today? Or it was just him finding the world more beautiful right now?

"I'm so honored to know that you do, Caroline. But I'm giving you time to think if it is just 'like' or it can be something more poetic." He laughed a little and she scowled. "I'm happy with any part of you, but you know how I feel about you. Nobody raised this emotion inside me for over a thousand years, before you. I never waited for anyone, Caroline. But I will for you."

He leaned his face towards hers. She froze. Was he gonna do what she thought he was? His face neared her in a slow motion. Her goosebumps raised as felt his breath of her face. Caroline closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers.

But Caroline felt his lips moving its direction. Instead of reaching for hers, his lips took a right turn and landed on her jaw. He touched his warm, puffed lips on her left cheek. Caroline felt an electric wave surging through her veins. It was something she imagined a lot of time. But those were not remotely close to how it actually felt.

Klaus pulled away from her and she opened her eyes slowly. Her mind found nothing except for the phrase _Perfect Gentleman_.

"I will take this as your last memory, for now. Good bye, Caroline. Stay well."

Caroline watched him stepping back a few, smiling, then he turned from her. Caroline still couldn't say a word. What can she say, actually?

And then, with a jiffy, Klaus was gone. Caroline stood there in the middle of her living room.

Her first thought was, it was all a dream. If she visited Mikaelson Mansion right now, she will found him there.

But then she stroked her cheek. The left one felt warmer than the right one.

It all really happened. It happened and he left. She just admitted that she felt something for him and he vanished for innumerable amount of time.

* * *

**Warning: We are leaving Mystic Falls. Next chapter is taking a leap of one and a half month in Klaroline's life. It is about Caroline's confession of love and Klaus' lifestyle in French Quarter. We will see Caroline breaking all the rules to be in love and Klaus bonding with his old friends [Remember the name Marcel? ;)] See you soon with the fresh new environment.**

**Super Warning: Smut is coming. The real Klaroline smut. Will be in the next chapter if I am in the good mood. Otherwise it's gonna debut in chapter 11. Better keep reviewing me and reading my story to encourage me. I know you cant wait to see the smutty Klaroline. ;)**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: WazihaNSonchita**


	10. When You're Ready Come And Get It

**New chapter alert. I finally found the real plot and the possible ending for this fiction. It's not ending anytime soon but I know now where I am going with it. So the story will be thoroughly thought out from now on. Nothing will be pointless.  
**

**Caution: I changed my genre from Romance/Drama to Romance/Angst. So I hope you understand it wont be all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns for Klaroline all the time. So beware and hate me as much as you can. But my Klaroline always goes to the hard way and eventually gets back to each other.**

**I skipped two months from the last chapters scene. Many things happened in these two months. Silas was gone, the Originals got immunized, Caroline graduated, Sophie-Elijah ****and **Rebekah-Marcel build up etc etc. (I am now shipping Solijah hard core, I dont even care if it doesnt go canon) I didn't write it because there was next to no Klaroline in that. But if you're interested to know about that two months story, I can write an outtake about that and post it. Just let me know what you want in the review section.  


**Oh, by the way. I made a mediocre trailer for this fanfiction. Just go to youtube and add _/watch?v=gxJbGDjU3zI_ after the . I really hope you like it.  
**

**I hardly betafy my chapters. I'm amazed you people are still keeping up with my horrible English and very poor vocabulary bank. Couldn't thank you more for that.  
**

* * *

**When You're Ready Come And Get It**

(Two Months later)

French Quarter, New Orleans.

Marcel sat on the bar-stool and eased himself. He was completely exhausted and worn out from the marathon work of last 4 weeks. But finally everything was complete now. It's time for the break and to rock.

The bartender, working alone at night, came to take his order. He took a look and suddenly a shrewd smile lit his round face. A blonde lady. She looked very strong, brave and full of life even behind the bar counter, physically and personality-wise.

Marcel read her nameplate on the chest. Camille. Very ancient name, name from his time. He internally winked at himself with the thought of playing with her a little.

"Hey sugar, new here? He called her.

The girl turned her head to look at him. Her eyes analyzed him for a brief moment before she gave him a stern smile and nodded.

"You know it's not safe here alone, working at a bar." He smirked.

The bartender raised her eyebrow at him. "You know I have a black belt in karate." She warned him.

Marcel's grin got wider at her response. She's either brave or dumb. Wonder how she will react when she knows who he truly was.

"I was just having your back. Bar tending isn't something a woman should do for living."

She snorted loudly. "And I have a very strong and discreet opinion about sexist man. Besides, someone has to be brave enough to do unusual once, right?" She was very feisty and confident too.

"Clearly, but right now, can I have the oldest scotch from your inventory for me and my friend, love?" the deep accented voice of Klaus came from behind as he sat beside Marcel. He took out a hundred dollar bill and shoved it to her way.

Marcel's white teeth glistened at him in glee.

The bartender took the money off the table and looked at it closely. Then she left to bring the scotch and returned with the bottle. She poured both of them two glasses of that rich drink and then moved to attend other customers.

"300 hundred years and you still haven't stopped flirting with pretty faces, I see." Klaus noted.

The grin got bigger in Marcel's chocolaty brown face. "What can I say, old habits die hard. And these habits are something that actually grows with time."

Klaus smilingly nodded and took a sip from his glass. "So, did the Bennett witch took off just fine?" he asked.

"I made sure she gets in the good flight and reach home safely, as per your wish."

"Fantastic." Klaus let go a tiny breath and took another sip.

Bonnie Bennett will finally reach to Mystic Falls in no time, he thought. Her work here was done. She helped him to be invincible, though it was against her better judgment. Right now, there was nothing in this world that could be more powerful and immortal than him. He couldn't die, ever. Not even with the indestructible white oak stake. He has become something equivalent to the God, as they all say how God was supposed to be. That thought made him feel superior. Well, powerful witches could still kill him, but only if they wanted. And if he played nicely with them, they'll be fine. It was not a problem with Klaus. He was always on good term with the witches, apart from Bonnie. His family always hung out with them from the very start. So it was not a big deal to be friends with them again. So even though he had a distaste on that Bennett witch, he thought he could at least do this much for her and send her safely to Mystic Falls because Silas problem is now gone once and for all.

Getting riddance of Silas was not an easy deal but they did it. He followed the Original family and Bonnie to New Orleans. A little plan, a big action; then the witches and the Originals took down him just fine.

All the memories of the past two months put a smile on his face. Nothing was there to be feared of. Not here, not even in Mystic Falls. Bonnie had left and all of her friends will be fine.

He could've returned to Mystic Falls as well. But he didn't feel to. That town had done so much to him. Too many bad memories. His brothers were killed there, he was almost getting killed by Mikael and Esther did what not with him, Elijah and Rebekah on that town. The person who he thought was his best friend, Stefan, didn't want to do anything with him. There was nothing left in that town.

Actually there is. Caroline is there. His only tie with that God forsaken town. But she wasn't ready to be the part of his life yet. So he's not holding any hope there. He never did. He already got more than he thought. She was now his friend. She liked him. That was enough.

"Thinking of tonight's party?" Marcel asked.

Klaus snapped out from his fantasy. "Oh, yes! I was just wondering if Rebekah invited the whole city. She is nothing if not comprehensive." He rolled his eyes.

"Oooh yeah, she is." Marcel smirked. "And don't worry, you needed this damn parade. It's not often people comes back home after a hundred years. It's going to be hell of a night. The night of the return of Mikaelsons!" he declared.

Klaus snickered and finished his drink. "See you tonight, mate!" he got off the stool and left the bar.

Marcel waved at him and then returned to check out the sexy bartender. Then like a light bulb, and idea popped in his head. He sneered wickedly and advanced towards the side she was working.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

Rebekah was trying off some party gowns when Klaus entered the living room of the new Mikaelson mansion. 'New' would be undervalued because this castle was nothing new- for them. It was the same one they left a hundred years ago. For this long, the castle was left haunted, no one dared to claim it. But now, the original owner of this plot has returned. The descendants of the original owner- as the rumor spread in town. They renovated it in a couple of months and now they were throwing a grand welcome party.

As Klaus sat on the love seat behind Rebekah's fashion show, he felt a little déjà vu. Last year, they had an almost same welcoming party in Mystic Falls. That was the last night he spent with his full family together. And also that was the first night he invited Caroline to be his date. The night had returned but she was not here with him. She was not going to come here and he was not going back to Mystic Falls.

Caroline sent an invitation letter to him two weeks ago, though, saying it was her graduation. But still Klaus did not go. He promised her a distance. He promised her that he would give her time to think about their relationship. He was sticking to it. So instead, he couriered a mini fridge to her, thinking she would probably need this for her college. He didn't know why this idea of hilariously insane gift came to his mind when there were so many other things he could've gifted her. But he felt this was probably what she'd appreciate.

Klaus shook his head and cleared his mind. Enough with Caroline-reverie. He was not going to spend forever mourning for her. He will love her always but he didn't need to show it to the world. He had to be like the old, stone-cold Klaus Mikaelson, the one everybody feared and worshipped. He'll enjoy his immortality to the fullest and will forget all about his stupid idea of hybrid army.

"Why don't you show Nik what his outfit is for tonight, Tessa?" Rebekah ordered the puny human dresser.

The lady shivered a little and brought the suit bag to him. Klaus looked at the costume and snorted.

"Gucci? Rebekah, love, you know I'm a Prada guy. Or at least something up to the mark."

"I'm sorry, Nik. I didn't have time to fix an appointment with Gieves & Hawkes." Rebekah jeered at him. "Now shut up and wear what I got for you!"

Klaus faked a sigh and obliged. He didn't need to infuriate her more. Their relationship was already very strained. He was surprised she was even talking to him. He didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.

"Where is Elijah?" he asked his sister.

She rolled her eyes. "He went to invite Sophie to be his partner tonight. I wonder what he finds in her!"

Klaus laughed. The moment Elijah met that witch, he was whipped. He searched for every reason to be with her. These last two months gave him plenty opportunities for that, what's with the immunity spell work, but Elijah couldn't ask her out then. Now that was over so he had to took a step ahead and ask her out for real. This return party was a perfect excuse for that.

"And whom you're bringing with you?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "Marcel, who else?"

Klaus smiled. "Don't get too cozy with him, darling. You know how it ended last time."

"I don't like repeating my words but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my life, Nik."

"Sure, you are. I'm just wounded that you left me alone. I thought you would be my dance partner tonight. Now I have no one to go with me." He made his puppy dog expression. But Rebekah was unaffected by it.

"Go, compel yourself a date. I am done serving you." She gathered her dresses and left for her room.

Klaus groaned. This was going to be a very long night, he thought. Long and boring.

* * *

-K-E-E-P-C-A-L-M-A-N-D-L-O-V-E-K-L-A-R-O-L-I-N-E-

* * *

The ballroom was glowing with lights and colors when Klaus came on the top of the staircase. The parties at New Orleans are very different than those they had in Mystic Falls. Here, everything had a festive look. Slow French music was steeping through the noise that the guests made. From the look, it seemed like everyone that Rebekah invited came and that would mean the whole town. Now he had to be friendly with each of them, show them how grateful they were to be back where their ancestors lived. Little did these petty humans know that they themselves are their ancestors.

Klaus' eyebrows raised at the private joke. He started climbing down the stairs. Now he had to keep on this charade for a while, being appreciative. He got down and shook his head in frustration. Rebekah and Marcel were dancing in slow motion on the dance floor. Elijah was busy socializing with the guests, but never leaving Sophie's side. He had no one to spend time with. So he did what he did the best. He went over the bar section and ordered bourbon.

The bartender came with his order as he settled himself over one of the stools. Klaus' eye raised in amusement as he saw the same blonde lady from earlier morning. The girl also looked up at him and seemed like she recognized him as well.

"The hundred dollar-guy!" she exclaimed.

"The brave bartender! Pleasure to meet you again." Klaus commented.

"Ah! You can call me Cami." She waved her hand in refusal.

"Excellent! So Cami, you tend on parties too?"

Cami shook her head and pointed a finger on the dance floor where Rebekah and Marcel were twined in each other's arms. "That guy Marcel over there, he propositioned me to work on this party and offered me a pretty high salary."

Klaus turned back to the girl. "What else do you do? I don't think bar tending is the only thing you do, right?"

"Yep" she responded by popping the 'p' in the end. "I'm actually a student of psychology. Student by the weekdays, bartender by the weekends." She winked.

"Isn't it too hard to keep on?"

"Nada. I love my subject and I love my job. It keeps me confident and allows me to control."

"I see. I appreciate woman who loves multi-tasking. It reminds me of someone." Meek smile grew on Klaus' lips.

Cami was about to say or ask something but then one of the guests came to the bar and ordered the champagne. She hurried to serve. Klaus waited there and took a few sip of his bourbon. He started liking to converse with this girl. She was very sharp. Usually people got tensed up at his proximity even without knowing who he truly was. Maybe their subconscious mind alerted them. But this Cami was talking to him fearlessly. Only Caroline used to be like that with him. No one else.

Klaus looked over to the ongoing party. Everybody seemed busy. No one truly needed him. Rebekah wasn't anywhere to be seen and Elijah just couldn't take break from talking to guests. So Klaus didn't have anything else to do. He could sit here all the time and chat with the bar tender. He wasn't feeling as bored as he thought he would be in the party.

"So, you are one of the mighty Mikaelsons the town is talking so much about?" she questioned as she returned after serving the guest.

"Might be, depends on how you use the word 'Mighty'." Klaus said, openly flirting.

Cami seemed to be impressed by his charm. She smiled. "Does it? I use it as very powerful and extra-ordinary."

"Well then, you are talking to Klaus Mikaelson, the mightiest of them all." Klaus winked and forwarded his hand.

Cami put her hand on his and he took in to his face. He brushed her upper side of hand with his lips and slowly released it. A simple ancient courtesy.

Just then the two guests sitting beside him started struggling with each other over a mug full of beer. Some foam from the beer spilled in that process and dropped in Cami's cheek. She was startled. Both the guests got embarrassed and apologized to her and Klaus. Cami mumbled 'it's okay' to them and took a tissue paper to wipe it off.

"Here, allow me." Klaus said as he took the tissue from her hand and neared himself to her face. He wiped the correct place of her cheek. "Now it's okay." He smiled genuinely. His breath washed her face.

Cami looked at his eyes intensely. She was searching something in his liquid blue irises. A motive maybe? She was probably thinking that he was into her. It might look like but he wasn't. He was just being a helpful person, a friend. He just needed someone to eradicate his loneliness for the time being.

Cami's eyes shifted from him. She looked at something- or someone- behind him, slightly confused.

Klaus turned his head to see who she was looking at. There stood someone in deep green jacket with off white tee- shirt and blue jeans. Not likely of a party costume. Klaus thought he was dreaming or making wishful images. How could she be here? But a travel bag was laid on the ground beside her that made him believe she was real. She probably dropped it in her astonishment of the scene in front of her. From her posture it was clear as daylight that she took it completely wrong way he was interacting with Cami. She widened her eyes even more as if that was possible before the turned and walked fast towards the exit door.

Klaus suddenly felt the urge to clear her misunderstanding. It wouldn't have mattered what any other thought about the way he was behaving with anyone. But he couldn't allow her to think of him like he had moved on. How could he let her?

She was Caroline!

Klaus ran after her too, leaving Cami completely surprised by. He passed the crowd as gently as possible ran towards the way Caroline left. He got out in the lawn and searched for her. There were no guest gathering in here so it wasn't hard to figure her out from the mist with his hybrid eyes. He flashed to her side in a second and stopped her by arm.

"Caroline!" he called her.

Caroline snapped her hand away from his touch and raised it to his chest like traffic signal. She shook her head didn't bother to meet his eyes.

"Don't! Just don't." she warned him.

"Let me explain, lo.." Klaus still tried to reason but got cut off mid-sentence.

"Wow, Klaus! Just wow! Two months. Just two month it took to show your real face. I thought about you every moment of these last two months. I thought about how you left and it's all because of me. Because I didn't dare to utter what I feel. I thought about all the possibilities I missed that I could have gotten if I wasn't just coward enough to not burry my feelings. I broke off with Tyler as soon as he came back. I came travelling seven freaking hours from all the way to Mystic Falls to see you because I missed you so much. And what did I get for that? A front row view of you man-whoring around French Quarter?" Caroline screamed all of it in one breath.

"Caroline, what you saw wasn't how it meant." Klaus was shocked at all the bursting up. This wasn't what he expected.

"Tell me, Klaus. Tell me what it meant. Tell me how can you flirt around in just two month after you said you want to be something more to me? Tell me how you can go to almost lip locking situation after you said you'll wait for me however long it takes? Urgh, God! How did I get myself into this?" she shrieked.

"I _am waiting_ for you. I still want us to be more than friends. How can you think of me that way, Caroline?" Klaus' voice also raised an octave at her impossible babbling. Is she for real? Does she really think he played with her?

"Because what I thought I should think of you like, was wrong. I was right to fight you the whole time. You're Klaus. You never cared about anyone but your own pleasure. You never connect to people. You play with them and then throw them out when you're done. And if things don't go your way, then you play a dirty until things do go your way. And then you kick away that and move on." She accused him.

Klaus didn't found any word that could be said after that. "You really think I played with you? You really think I was persistent to be yours truly because I wanted to get my way with you?" it was all he could manage altogether. He was losing his patience. She was being unbearably difficult.

"I don't _think_ that Klaus Mikaelson. I know that. I waited for you to come to my graduation so that I could tell you about my decision face to face. But you didn't came. I told my friends that I have feelings for you and I won't let it go. They fought with me, tried to persuade me, argued with me to decide against it but I didn't listen. I didn't get admitted to Whitmore College where I, Elena, Matt, Stefan and Bonnie applied. I didn't want to go to there because I wanted to be with you. I figured my high school life was over so I could join college in New Orleans and be with you at the same time. I hoped you stuck to your side of commitment that you will wait for me. But as it seemed you are more into getting laid. So congratulations, Klaus! You've found a great partner. A bartender. Nice fling she will be." Caroline scoffed.

Klaus looked at her bewildered. He was trying to get hold of everything that she said. But only one thing stood out among all her blabbers.

"You have feelings for me?" Klaus asked her.

"That was the only thing you took from my speech? Yes, I did fall for you. And it wasn't just now. It was a very thorough process. I fell for you a little the moment you offered me the whole world. I fell for you a little the moment I saw that pony sketch with my face that you left for me on my bed. I fell for you a little the moment you said that you wanted to know about my hopes and dreams. I fell for you a little the moment you saved me from Alaric. I fell for you a little at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. I fell for you when I saved you from Silas' tortures hallucinations. Step by step I fell for you and I didn't try to acknowledge it. And now when I did, you…"

This time Caroline couldn't finish her sentence. She was interrupted with the warm lips of Klaus. He held her shoulders with both of his hands and steadied her from her utter surprise. Caroline's eyes expanded at his force of lips. Klaus pressed his lips a little more on hers at urgency and it made her lips parted a little. A hot breath escaped from him and washed over her. Her eyes closed at the intimacy and she put both of her hands behind him and clasped his shoulders from back, hugging him tenderly. His hands freed her shoulders and he held is right hand on the back of her neck as his left hand entangled itself in her blonde hair. His tongue slid out and asked for the entrance of her mouth. Caroline couldn't help but obliged. His tongue found hers and played with it. Klaus slowly sucked her saliva and she moaned as he tasted it. Her lips were perky and very delicious. Klaus pulled her even closer as he couldn't let go of her. They didn't even need to catch a breath as they were both immortals. They kept searching the answers in each other's mouth that were given in words until now.

For it seemed like a few seconds, or a few minutes, or most certainly a thousand years later, they broke off from that passionate make out. Both of them where panting for their hooking up. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, never letting the other one go out of the embrace. Klaus smirked at her.

"So you did let your guards down and admit that you are in love with me?" he showed his dimples.

Caroline scorned at him first, almost denying it. Then she laughed and nodded her head.

"I guess I did."

"What exactly do you mean by 'I did'?" Klaus asked playfully.

Caroline looked at him for a long moment, trying to reciprocate his mood in a proper way. Then she sighed.

"I think I did fall in love. With you. And I'm ready to take that chance."

* * *

**I just want you to guess what was gonna happen in next chapter and tell me in the review section. Muhuhahaha... I know I am evil to leave it here but I am tired now, it's 2.22AM here. I am going to sleep now. But you dont dare to sleep before reviewing me.  
**

**What you think about this chapter? Should I continue? Please let me know on the review section guys. I so much love you for that. Next chapter will come only as your wish. This is all about Klaroline and will always be. ;)**

******Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr under the same UN & URL: JoMoPinkySwear**


End file.
